Constant Surprises
by Minxiee
Summary: Renamon doesn't like opening up to anyone unless it's Rika. She might have to change her mind after needing help one night and getting it from someone she didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

This story was brought to you by my current obsession with the digimon links game and being sucked right back into the fandom lol. After my last story, I got some requests asking if there was gonna be more but I really wasn't planning on it so I just decided to write something new instead! This is just gonna be a series of one-shots I guess? This was in my drafts for like 2 years now but I just barely finished lol. Anyways I hope you like it!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Comfort**_

There was something about the night sky that relaxed Renamon so much. She wasn't sure if it was how beautiful and bright the moon was or how calming it was to gaze up at the stars. Seeing such sights never stopped being amazing for her. Even when she was living in the digital world, the view at night was a calming sight for her. Although, in the digital world, it was always so hectic that she rarely ever had the time to appreciate the moon back there like she could in the real world. Tonight was different though, as she was having conflicting thoughts that not even the calming sky could fix. Renamon sat calmly on the rooftop of her tamers home and let out a deep sigh.

"What is my purpose here other than fighting?" The fox whispered to herself as she looked up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight and that was always her favorite to look at. The beautiful view didn't seem to relax her as usual and decided maybe a walk would be better. Renamon got up and phased out of the rooftop and went somewhere else to think.

After walking aimlessly for some time, the kitsune found herself on the ledge of a random building she stumbled upon. If it wasn't the sky she enjoyed looking at, it was the city lights and how the busy streets of Shinjuku looked like at night. She looked up at the moon again and began to meditate for some relaxation. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

"Ey what's the matter with ya fox-face?" A familiar voice called out from behind.

Renamon didn't need to look back to know who it was. She simply scoffed and continued to gaze up at the moon. "Nothing that concerns you, Impmon." She replied back sharply.

"Sheesh what's the matter with ya?" The imp asked as he sat down next to the fox. "I'm just trying to be a pal and check on ya!"

"I'm just thinking." She answered back plainly, her attention still on the moon.

"C'mon foxy, spill the beans! What's on your mind?" He asked rather impatiently as he crosses his arms and tilted his head to the side.

Renamon looked over at him and thought for a bit before answering. Although the kitsune preferred to solve her problems on her own, she figured she would tell someone else what was on her mind. What was the worst that could happen? "I just wonder what my purpose here is." She began "there's no more digimon to fight since we came back from the the digital world, so what else is there for me to do?" The fox looked over the at the digimon next to her and waited for a reply.

"Eh sorry toots." Impmon said as he got up from his position and Renamon just sighed. "Can't help ya out with that one." He replied. "But there's another purpose we digimon have if ya wanna give it a go." He said slyly as he made inappropriate gestures that made the fox next to him widen her icy-blue eyes in disgust.

Renamon huffed and got up. She glared at him before phasing away to another location.

"Oh c'mon it was just a joke!" The imp yelled, but she was already gone.

"Hmph." was all that Renamon said as she crossed her arms. "Some help he was" she muttered to herself as she continued to walk. "The only one that's on my intellectual level is Lopmon." She thought, "but i don't think dropping by so late would be wise..."

If Lopmon was out, then that meant that the entire Wong residence wasn't an option to talk to either. It wasn't like she was comfortable talking to Henry or Terriermon about her conflicting thoughts anyways. She was pretty sure all she would get out of that talkative dog-like digimon would be a "momentai" or some annoying phrase of the sort. As Renamon considered to weigh out her options, she realized there was no one really that she could confide in. At least, not anyone that wasn't Rika. Even though the digimon trusted her partner with her life, she didn't feel right waking her up so late at night just because she was feeling restless.

Renamon sighed deeply as she stopped walking and took in her surroundings. She ended up in a familiar park. An idea formed in her head but she quickly brushed it off. "If someone like Impmon couldn't help then I doubt he could either." The fox muttered to herself. "I'll just mediate some more and call it a night." She told herself as she turned the other way to head home...

"Guilmon?" Renamon called out from the other side of locked gate. She silently reprimanded herself for actually stopping by instead of going back home as planned. There wasn't an immediate response so she called him one more time. Still nothing. "This is ridiculous, I should get ba-" she didn't get to finish her thought as she heard movement from inside the place.

"Huh? Takatomon?" A voice responded groggily.

"No, it's Renamon." She answered back.

"Very funny Terriermon! I know how good you are at imitating voices!"

Renamon was growing impatient and just groaned. "It's me, I promise." After she assured him it was actually her, she could hear shuffling from inside the hut. It was pitch black in there so she couldn't see him at all until he actually came to the front of the entrance.

"Oh hiya Renamon!" The red lizard greeted happily as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Whatcha doing here?" He asked curiously as he open the gate to let her in.

She entered the hideout slowly and stopped stopped just a couple feet before him before speaking. "Good evening Guilmon." Renamon said as she bowed slightly. "I'm sorry to intrude," she began, feeling slightly embarrassed for actually showing up. "I just wanted to drop by but I see I interrupted so I'll leave." The fox said quickly as she turned to leave the place.

"Wait!" Guilmon yelled as he reached for her arm. "It's ok you didn't bother me." He assured her with a smile. "Friends can visit me anytime!" He then looked at her and saw that she looked somewhat down. "Something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Guilmon." She replied calmly. "I just...have some stuff on my mind."

"Like what?" He asked while tilting his head to the side as he waited for her response but she hesitated to reply. Suddenly he perked his head up and ran back to the huge clearing inside his hut. "Hold on!" He started digging through the hole as if searching for something. "Oh this is great!"

Renamon raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"I have a late night guest!" He yelled excitedly as he came back from the hole. In one hand he had a huge bag of assorted pastries and in the other he was holding a blue velvet plush blanket.

Throughout the years guilmon had been living in his secret spot, he had begged Takato to help him make adjustments so he could accommodate anyone who wanted to visit. First, they added small stuff such as pillows and blankets and even some beanbag chairs. The one thing that had to be restocked almost daily was snacks that Takato would bring in from his parents bakery.

"And why is this great?"

"Well usually only impmon visits me at night but that's cuz he wants to play pranks on people." He replied as he sat the blanket down and out the pastries on top. "And then he ends up taking most of my snacks before he leaves" He grumbled and Renamon let out a chuckle. "Anyways come sit with me!" The lizard said happily as he started to munch on one of the treats.

The kitsune didn't sit down right away but instead tapped the blanket with her foot. So soft...She looked at guilmon and then down on the blanket and was reminded of her earlier encounter with impmon. _He had better not have those same thoughts._.. Renamon grimaced at the memory. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble you know."

Guilmon frowned at her words. "But, you're my friennnnd!" He practically whined. "I want my friends to be happy at all times!"

Renamon felt a sense of relief. _I guess he's not a pervert like the rest of them_. She sighed and gave in as she decided to sit down.

Taking the hint that she wasn't about to speak first, Guilmon asked. "So what's wrong?"

"It's just..." She hesitated for a moment. "Things have been awfully quiet since we came back." She looked over at guilmon as he nodded at her for her to continue. "Now that there's no other digimon to fight...I don't know what to do."

"So you're bored?" He asked before covering his mouth quickly. "Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt!"

She nodded. "I guess that's a way to look at it."

"You should be happy there's no more meanies to fight." He said he he ate another pastry. "We get to relax and play more and focus on...fun stuff." Then he paused for a little bit. "And besides...the last encounter with that Parasimon was...gross." Both digimon shuddered at the memory.

"I know, I know. Believe me I feel guilty for feeling restless these days." She kept looking down at the ground. "As much as she denies it, It really took a toll on Rika and I understand why we don't train like we used to."

"So then just do other things you think are fun."

"That is where my problem lies."

Guilmon blinked. "Huh? Whadya mean?"

Renamon cleared her throat before speaking. "Training and fighting IS fun...I'm not sure I know anything else."

"Oh." Guilmon placed one of his claws under his chin and stroked it as he was deep in thought. "What about that thing you do where it looks like you're sleeping."

Renamon almost let out laugh but barely managed to contain herself. "You mean...meditate?" He nodded back at her. "It's more of a relaxation method for me. It is not really something to do for more than an hour."

"Hmmmm." The lizard was deep in thought trying to think of ways to help. "There has to be other things you enjoy..." Renamon shrugged. "Playing tag?" She shook her head. "Eating?" She shook her head yet again. "Anything?"

"Well...I suppose I like to gaze at the night sky sometimes." She suddenly frowned. "Though, I think it is more for relaxation than it is fun." She let out another sigh and hugged her knees to her chest. "You must think that I am boring for mostly wanting to relax ."

"If that's what's fun to you it's not boring." Guilmon assured her as he handed her a piece of his bread. He didn't want to be a bad host and eat all the snacks before she had a chance to eat one. "But I think I have an idea!"

She took the snack from him and nibbled on it. "You do?"

"Well what if you keep training but without actually fighting anyone?"

Renamon blinked in response. "What do you mean by that?"

Guilmon suddenly got up to face her and reached his hand out to hers. "C'mon I'll show you!" Renamon looked up at him and contemplated on following him wherever it was he wanted to go. In the end, she decided to trust her companion and took his hand in hers as he raised her up from her sitting place.

Both digimon found themselves in a more secluded area of the park where they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. Although most people already knew about what had happened with digimon coming into Japan and accepted them, the tamers preferred for their digimon to have a bit of privacy and stay safe from people who may be weary of them.

"You said that Rika would train how fast you are right?" Renamon nodded back, not really sure what to expect. "See that bush all the way at the end over there?" Guilmon asked as he pointed over to the target. "Last one there is a rotten tomato!"

"What are yo-" Renamon didn't get to finish her sentence as Guilmon was already running towards the bush, all while giggling. "You actually think you can beat me, how cute." She smirked before sprinting past the red lizard and making it to the bush first.

Once Guilmon caught up to her, he plopped down to the ground and laughed heartily. Renamon couldn't help but laugh softly as well. "Wow I had a head start and you still beat me!" He said as he sat up. "All those years of playing tag failed me!"

"Well I am an expert sprinter." She said proudly.

"Best two out of three?" Guilmon asked with a playful smirk.

The next few hours were spent as Guilmon tried to incorporate Renamon's usual training into fun mini-games such as who could smash the most rocks in one minute or how far one could climb up a tree without getting scared. Of course, Renamon excelled at any challenge he threw at her but Guilmon was a good sport about it. He had an interesting way of putting his own twist to things and surprisingly, Renamon didn't mind. She was even more surprised at how much she was enjoying this new style of training without actual targets to destroy. All her thoughts from earlier were gone as she was focused on how much of a great time she was having.

When both digimon decided they were exhausted, they laid on the grass and looked up at the night sky.

"You like to do this too right?" Guilmon asked as he kept his gaze on the sky. "I can see why."

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea it is! Especially the moon! But it kinda looks like a giant cheese puff so I'm getting kinda hungry now."

The view of the moon was always Renamon's favorite part of the night sky and was glad someone else agreed with her. _That_ is not what she was expecting though and Renamon tried her best to stifle her laughter but failed. "Why is it always food with you?" She asked as she tried to calm her laugher down.

"I can't help it! Takato must have drawn me with 3 stomachs without realizing!" He pouted as he rubbed his belly.

Renamon laughed some more before being able to speak again. "You know, you are a very complex digimon."

"Eh? How?"

"Just some hours ago you were giving me helpful advice and being insightful but now you're comparing the moon to a snack." She really didn't mean to lose her composure and laugh so much but she really couldn't believe his extreme personality change!

Guilmon couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Yea, I guess it depends if I'm hungry or not."

"Well anyways," she began to sit up. "Thank you." She said sincerely and smiled warmly at him.

He sat up as well and blinked at her. "For what?"

"For listening to my problem and going out of your way to help me."

"It's no problem! Anything for my friends!" He replied happily. "I know...we don't really talk to each other unless there's a wild digimon running loose but i still consider you a friend." Guilmon said bashfully. "If you need help again you can come to me...after going to Rika first of course!" He added that second part a bit too quickly, but she got the point.

Renamon felt a twinge of guilt as he spoke. Though they had been part of a team for years, she was still so reserved with anyone that wasn't Rika and really only spoke to the others when it was necessary. After this, she would have to consider letting Guilmon into her inner circle at least.

"Well, I'm _honored_ to be considered your friend." She looked over at Guilmon and saw that he was grinning. "I...consider you a friend too." She admitted before lying back down to continue looking at the sky and he followed shortly after. They laid in a comfortable silence just gazing up at the stars and she was so concentrated at looking that she almost didn't hear Guilmon's question.

"So...have you figured it out?" Guilmon asked suddenly, breaking Renamon out of her daze.

"Figured out what?"

"Why we're here even if there's no one to fight."

Her gaze was still on the moon and she thought about it for a short while before answering. She turned her head to face his and smiled at him. "To enjoy our life with friends." Guilmon smiled back and they continued to stargaze for the night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this sweet first chapter! Since I definitely know where I want this to go, updating won't be a problem hopefully. If anyone even remembers my years old story, sorry to say that i'm most likely giving up on it :/ anyways until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't seen the dub in a good while but I do remember in the Japanese version that Sakuyamon had this attack where she was singing and that's what inspired this chapter! Anyways hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets

"So you like to stalk people?" Guilmon meant to ask innocently, but it came out more like an accusation. At least in Renamon's mind it did.

The yellow kitsune crossed her arms and shook her head at him. "It is _not_ stalking. I simply like to observe others quietly and from far away."  
it sounded like a convincing argument, at least to Renamon it did.

Guilmon tilted his head and blinked, something Renamon noticed he did a lot whenever he was confused about something. "So...like stalking?" Renamon stared blankly at him and he smirked back at her. Icy blue eyes and golden amber eyes stared at one another without breaking contact. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Renamon turned her head away from him and the lizard giggled. "So you ARE a stalker!"

"I prefer the term silent watcher."

It was the fourth night this week that both digimon decided to spend time with each other since the night she came to him for help. Renamon would apologize every time she stopped by so late and Guilmon insisted it was fine and that he had nothing better to do anyways except stay in his hideout. This time, it wasn't as late as normal as both digimon were perched on a tree branch that was sturdy enough to carry both their weight. The tree was one of the tallest in the area and overlooking most of the park that Guilmon's hut was in and they were able to just watch people walking by. Renamon commented earlier that it was interesting to see what other people do and how they act differently from the digimon and their tamers. When Guilmon asked what she meant by that, she brought him to the busiest area of the park so he could see what she was talking about.

Guilmon was fascinated by the different types of people that walked by them. He was really only used to Takato and the rest of the tamers and didn't get to interact with other people who didn't know about digimon. The few times he did, their reactions to him were always mixed. Either they saw him as a frightening monster and ran away in fear, or thought he was like a cute teddy bear and wanted to hug him and never let go. Either way, he never got to see people acting naturally around him except for the tamers. He looked down and caught sight of a street performer who was currently sticking a sword down his throat while people were throwing money into a hat he set down. "Woah you're right." He said with wide eyes. "This IS interesting."

Renamon chuckled softly at his amused expression and looked over to what he was staring at. Street performers always intrigued her with their bizarre talents. It was as if they had powers to fight evil and yet they were just using their skills to make some quick money. The thought of her or the other digimon performing their attacks for a crowd of people and having money thrown at them crossed her mind and she chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Guilmon asked, pleasantly surprised by her sudden laughter. It was nice seeing this side of her instead of her usual stoic and reserved side.

"It's silly." Her laughter slowed down a bit before she continued. "I just thought about one of us using our skills to get money instead of fighting other digimon."

Guilmon thought about it as well and joined in on her laughter. "I would probably ask for bread while spitting fireballs." Renamon laughed even harder at his remark.

When both digimon settled down they heard a guitar playing faintly in the background. They looked down to see another street performer. She was a young girl, in her late teens most likely and there was a small crowd surrounding her. There was only her guitar playing for a little bit before she spoke. "I'm sure this is a song everyone knows." Then she started playing an acoustic version of a popular English song that was trendy at the moment. Her voice and guitar playing complimented the song well and people were singing along and putting money inside her guitar case.

Up on the tree where the digimon sat, Guilmon was bopping his head to the music. Renamon was listening with her eyes closed and enjoying the performance. "She has a lovely voice." The fox commented.

Guilmon simply nodded. "Yea it's really pretty." The girl finished her performance and the crowd cheered for her. She looked so happy as people applauded her and asked for an encore and started strumming her guitar to sing again. Suddenly a thought occurred to Guilmon that he had been wanting to ask about for a while. "Hey Renamon...do you sing?"

Renamon tensed up at the question but tried to not let it show."Why do you ask?"

"well it's just I remember the few times you and Rika would biomerge to Sakuyamon and I heard you sing one time...it sounded pretty."

Renamon shrugged."That was the power of Sakuyamon." She replied, keeping her gaze straight ahead at the performer and away from Guilmon. "It wasn't me."

"Yea but you and Rika are a part of Sakuyamon," he paused for a second. "and I heard her singing voice too before and it's nice." He looked over at her and saw that she wasn't smiling like earlier. Her expression was unreadable and he knew he should probably drop the subject. "I just thought….that maybe...you could probably sing too. "

Even though he wasn't being pushy on purpose, Renamon couldn't help but feel annoyed at his curiosity. She exhaled before speaking. "It's not something I like to talk about with just _anyone_." She said rather harshly and Guilmon flinched at her tone.

His ears dropped down. "Oh….sorry I didn't mean to….um I'll stop."

Renamon sighed. She knew she was being unreasonable and felt awful for giving him such an attitude over an innocent question. Still, it wasn't something she liked to talk about. Feeling bad that she ruined the good atmosphere, she got up. "I am sorry if I came off as rude, but I think I should go."

"Wait!" He shouted and Renamon stopped herself. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Renamon took a look at his guilty expression and knew she was done for and sighed. She hated having such a soft spot sometimes! "You have nothing to apologize for, Guilmon." Her tone was sincere and he let out a breath of relief. "Singing is just a sensitive topic for me." She admitted.

"Don't worry I'll never bring it up again!" He exclaimed as he brought one of his claws across his lips like a zipper closing gesture. "But I'm sure whatever it is, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." Then he covered his mouth immediately. "Ok, NOW I'll never bring it up again. I'm sorry!"

She frowned and crossed her arms. Even though she knew he was just trying to help, she wasn't ready to hear it. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Renamon couldn't help but be so grateful at how willing he was to drop the subject, if it was anyone else they'd probably press her to talk.

"Can we still hang out?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"As much as I enjoy our talks, I'm afraid it's getting late." She said apologetically as she pointed up at the sky. The orange hue sky from earlier was now darker and the stars and moon replaced the sunset. "Rika is probably wondering where I am." Truthfully, she was rather thankful it was getting late. She wasn't sure if she could go back to talking casually when she was starting to feel upset.

Suddenly, Guilmon's eyes widened as he gasped loudly. "OH NO TAKATO IS PROBABLY LOOKING FOR ME AT MY HIDEOUT AND WONDERING WHERE I WENT!"

Renamon couldn't help but laugh at his sudden outburst, something she's being doing a lot more lately since spending more time with the expressive digimon. "I will take you back. You'll get there faster that way."

"Oh really?" His face lit up like a child opening presents on Christmas. "I can't believe you're gonna teleport me! I always wanted to know what it's like!"

The vixen smiled softly at him. "It is the least I can do." She reached her paw out to his and pulled him up to her. "Just don't get used to it okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up gesture. "Got it!"

.-.

After a lengthy scolding from Takato to Guilmon about worrying him and Renamon apologizing saying it was her idea in the first place, the vixen found herself back at the home of her tamer. To say that Takato was surprised at their sudden friendship was an understatement. Renamon could tell right away he was confused as how two different personalities could get along so well. Even she was surprised as well for that matter but she brushed it off.

As she was perched on the rooftop, she looked up at the moon and sighed. "Why did he have to go and ask me about _that?"_ she murmured. It had been years since Renamon even thought about singing, but after what happened earlier it was all the thought about. She was aware that friendships are strengthened by opening up, but she had her limits on what she was willing to share. There were boundaries that shouldn't be crossed and that was one of them. There was a voice inside her head telling her she could trust him with her secret, but she ignored it.

The only person to know about her issue with singing was Rika, and it was only to comfort her after the Parasimon incident. She hated seeing her friend so upset from remembering such a traumatizing event. It was a touchy subject for the both of them, and only made their bond much stronger. _"I'm sure whatever it is, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."_ She remembered his words from earlier and scoffed. What does he know? Renamon felt a twinge of jealousy thinking about how care-free the other digimon was. Suddenly, the fox cleared her throat and hummed a slow gentle tune. She was expecting the feeling of self-loathing to come, but surprisingly it didn't. Feeling encouraged, she began to sing.

 _"Fly me to the moon_

 _And let me play among the stars"_

She closed her eyes and instantly feels relaxed. Her voice was still as smooth as she remembered.

 _"Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars"_

Renamon is in her happy place and forgets about everything. She forgets all the hardships she endured in the digital world and forgets the past that left her scarred.

 _"In other words, hold my hand..."_

"Renamon?" A feminine voice called out. The fox looked down at the source and saw her tamer come outside. "Is that you singing?"

The vixen was caught off guard and immediately stopped. She then phased down to where the young teen was to face her. "I am sorry if I was disturbing you."

"No, not at all." Rika shook her head and waved her hands at her digimon. "I'm just surprised to hear you sing again after what you told me."

Renamon's face softened. "it's alright now, I think it's time to make peace with myself."

The girl nodded and placed an arm on the fox's shoulder. "Well, if it's any consolation." She leaned her head on her partner.'s arm "You sound great." Rika looked up and smiled at Renamon. "I'm glad I got to hear you." Renamon smiled back at Rika and thanked her. "So what brought this on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." If someone as understanding as Takato couldn't understand her friendship with Guilmon, she was more than sure Rika wouldn't either.

"Try me." Rika said confidently.

"I was talking to Guilmon and," She braced herself for Rika''s reaction and, nothing. When she looked over at the girl she just nodded her head to let her know she was listening. "He asked me if I sang and it just brought back memories I suppose."

Rika raised her brow at her digimon. "I didn't know you two were friends. How'd that happen?"

"You'd be surprised at how insightful he can be once you get past his childish antics." Renamon chuckled softly. Then she frowned as she remembered their last encounter. "I did snap at him though after he asked me."

"Hey I would have done the same if someone asked me about something so personal."

"Yes but, he didn't know any better." She replied softly "And you know how I am...it's hard for me to open up."

Rika chuckled lightly. "Hey you're talking to the queen of not opening up, so I know what you mean." She then pat Renamon on the shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's good to open to others sometimes though. Makes you feel less lonely." Renamon nodded in reply. "Anyways, it's getting kinda cold. We should head inside." Rika slowly made her way back inside her room and Renamon followed shortly after. The fox had a feeling she was going to be up all night contemplating on her tamer's words.

.-.

How long had it been since he last saw Renamon? The red lizard thought to himself as he was in his hideout . Even though it felt like ages, he knew it must have been a few days and he was just being dramatic. It's not like they ended their hangout on bad terms, but he felt uneasy and bad about their last encounter. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't the least bit curious about what happened to her to make her so upset when he asked about singing. Maybe someone said she was horrible or she had bad stage fright? There were so many possibilities and he was so curious to figure it out without asking. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that's he almost didn't hear someone knocking on the front gate.

"Guilmon? Are you there?" He heard a voice asked and knew right away who it was.

His demeanor quickly changed from worrying to excited as he walked over to the front of the gate to unlock it and let his guest come in. "Hiya Renamon!" He greeted happily. "Everything alright?"

She nodded in response. "There is no need to worry, I just came to talk is all."

He was already making his way over to the hole in the wall before she finished speaking. "Do you want a beanbag or a blankie?"

"A blanket is just fine, thank you." She grabbed the blanket from him and set it down so she could sit. "Do you have any more of those little pastries too?"

He grinned and went back to the clearing. "Of course! What kind of question is that?!"

She chuckled softly. "Fair enough, i should have known better."

He came over to her and handed her a bag filled with assorted breads and cakes before sitting down next to her. "I was worried that I really upset you the other day. I really am sorry for asking."

Renamon shook her head at him. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry for snapping at you like that." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "You were just asking a question and I overreacted." She assured him. "And for that I am sorry."

"So...we're okay?" He asked nervously. "Are we still friends?"

She nodded her head. "Of course. That's actually why I came here to talk." Guilmon tilted his head to the side but said nothing. She took it as her cue to keep going. "You were right about something."

"Wow really? There's something I don't hear often." He joked and Renamon laughed lightly. Then he apologized for interrupting. "Sorry! Go ahead!"

Renamon took a deep breath. "When you asked if I could sing…I do….well I did at least." Guilmon nodded his head and waited for her to continue her story. "Did you know that I wasn't always as good a fighter as I am today?"

Guilmon gasped. "No way! You're the bestest fighter I know though!"

Renamon thanked him for the compliment. She secretly loved ego boosts like that when it came to her fighting. "It's true. Back in the digital world I wasn't that skilled...at least not right away" she looked over at him and saw he was listening intently to her. "I had a good singing voice though."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately, singing nicely doesn't help you get by in the digital world." She spat out bitterly. "I kept losing in fights and couldn't defend myself that well." Her expression was now somber and Guilmon was about to stop her from continuing, but she insisted on finishing. "Then one day, a Darcmon took me in and said she would train me. Said I had the potential to be one of the greatest fighters. She even said I could digivolve to mega level if I became strong enough." She was smiling sadly at the memory. "She was my first friend in that harsh place."

Guilmon had an idea of where this was going and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"She trained me as best as she could, and I was getting stronger. After our training sessions, she would ask me to sing her a song." Renamon sighed deeply. "But one day after training, there was huge group of sleeping shogungekomon, and if you didn't know, they can be awaken by someone singing. And when they are forcefully awaken, they are hostile." Renamon paused for a little bit. "I had no idea they were there or I," she inhaled. "I wouldn't have sang and woken them up. There were so many and went on a rampage when they woke up."

Guilmon patted her shoulder. "You don't have to keep going if it still hurts."

Renamon shook her head. "No, it's fine i promise." She took a few moments to collect herself before continuing. "We were outnumbered and I still wasn't strong enough to handle them. Darcmon took most of them out, but one of them came at us and almost got me. I was bracing myself to have my data loaded but, Darcmon pushed me out of the way and sacrificed herself."

Guilmon frowned and continued to pat her shoulder. "Renamon, I'm so sorry."

"You know the last thing she said to me was to keep fighting and get stronger." she smiled at the bittersweet memory. "and that she was glad to have trained me." Her expression turned sour after. "It was then I realized that singing wouldn't get me anywhere if I wanted to be stronger. I kept training as much as I could to be where I am today." The fox sighed yet again. "When Rika picked me to be her partner, I promised myself I wouldn't disappoint and be the best fighter I could be. For her and for Darcmon."

"And you haven't sang since then?"

The kitsune shook her head. "No, not until recently." Guilmon's eyes widened slightly. "When you told me it was something I shouldn't beat myself up over, I tried it again and well," She paused. "I still haven't forgiven myself, but I didn't hate myself like before when I sang."

The lizard smiled sympathetically at her. "Darcmon would be proud of how strong you are now."

Renamon's expression softened at the thought of her friend. "Thank you," she bowed her head slightly at him. "I haven't told anyone else except Rika about this and I wasn't sure if I was ready to share this but...we're friends aren't we?"

Guilmon gave her the brightest smile he could. "Yea! Your secret is safe with me!" He then noticed that she was frowning again. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like you know more about my past then I know about yours...I just hate feeling vulnerable I suppose."

"That's not true!" He exclaimed. "If I could remember more about my past then I'd tell you!" Renamon gives him a questioning look. "I don't really remember anything before meeting Takato, but if I did then I would tell you because we're friends and I trust you!"

Renamon feels touched at how much trust he has in her without second guessing anything. Her doubts of trusting him fade away as she smiles softly as him. Rika was right about something, opening up to others can make one feel less lonely. "I trust you too."

* * *

Oh wow I didn't realize how long this was...I hope it wasn't too boring or anything. I definitely have more funny chapters planned ahead but want to get the serious stuff out of the way first! One of the biggest struggles was trying to find a song Renamon could sing that wouldn't seem OOC or corny lol. I would appreciate any sort of feedback! Thank you for the follows and fave and review :)


End file.
